gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovm-gd Glud
|image=Ovm-gd_Glud_-_Front.png;Front Ovm-gd_Glud_-_Rear.png;Rear |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usertype=Commander |type=Suit |OfficialName=Glud グルード |designation=ovm-gd |archetype=xvm-dgc Khronos, xvm-zgc Zeydra, |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game), Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS-, |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Ian, Belka |height=19.8 |emptyweight=89.0 |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Glud Cannon Beam Buster Missile Launcher |OptionalEquip=Khronos Gun Jilsbain Gun }}The ovm-gd Glud is a Vagan mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the ovv-af Danazine and ovm-lce Reganner, the Glud is developed for use on Earth but it is produce much later than them and only make it in time to participate in the final battle in space. It is a commander use, anti-stronghold, heavy mobile suit that is equipped with heavy weaponry and mounts large thrusters all over its body to compensate for its weight. It is also a rare Earth-use Vagan mobilel suit that still maintains a humanoid shape, and this is done to maintain the soldier's morale. In terms of weaponry, it is armed with beam vulcans/beam sabers on each hands, a beam cannon built into its tail, a chest-mounted beam buster and missile launchers on its legs and booster packs that fire homing missiles equipped with X-Rounder bit technology. It can also use the Khronos Gun or Jilsbain Gun. Armament ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Glud Cannon :A beam cannon built into the Glud's tail that can be positioned under either shoulders or in between the legs when in use, it possesses the power to destroy most mobile suits in one shot. ;*Beam Buster :Mounted in the chest, this powerful beam cannon's destructive power exceeds that of a standard beam rifle and can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. ;*Missile Launcher :Mounted in the legs and rear booster packs, these missile launchers fire homing missiles that are equipped with a beam bit warhead that is derived from X-Rounder bit technology. The missiles’ homing capabilities still rely on conventional technologies. ;*Khronos Gun :A hand-carried, multi-barrel beam gun originally wielded by the xvm-dgc Khronos, it has a high rate of fire and can generate a beam saber for close combat. ;*Jilsbain Gun :A hand-carried beam gun originally wielded by the xvm-zgc Jilsbain, it is based off the Zeydra's beam gun. It has a moderate rate of fire and can generate a beam saber for close combat. History The Glud saw combat during the final battle of La Gramis. During this battle, Vagan’s battle plan actually has 2 phases. The 1st phase involves securing a path to Earth and the 2nd phase is another round of Earth invasion. Glud was supposed to be deployed in the 2nd phase but as the plan never get out of phase 1, the landing forces were ordered to deploy near the end of the battle. Variants ;*Armo Glud Gallery Gould.png|''Gundam AGE Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel'' version Gould.jpg|''MS Encyclopedia 2013'' line art Ovm-gd Gould.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS-'' Glud.jpg External links